Misunderstanding
by CandidParadise
Summary: "A very special day too.." the blonde's voice trailed. "I had everything ready..EVERYTHING.." He looked like he was about to cry. "Y-You never came!" He yelled and a sparkling tear flew into the air. ONE-SHOT! DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY FRIEND KOZATOENMA00!


Title: Misunderstanding

Summary: "A very special day too.." the blonde's voice trailed. "I had everything ready..EVERYTHING.." He looked like he was about to cry. "Y-You never came!" He yelled and a sparkling tear flew into the air. ONE-SHOT! DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY FRIEND KOZATOENMA00! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY RIA-CHAN! :D

A/n: Hello! This is a little one-shot I dedicate for my a wonderful friend of mine who also has an account on this website! Hope you like Ria-chan! Any one is welcome to read as well! :D

Kurogane stormed into his dwelling as he slammed the front door against the wall in an exaggerated manner. Quickly after entering he plopped himself onto a big red couch, loosened his tie and heaved a tired sigh. He had made quite an entrance due to the fact that he was exhausted, he had worked long hours. It wasn't always that the ninja spent most of his days in the blazing sun doing the same thing until it was time to stop.

The Tsubasa gang found themselves in a modern world where the men where required to work in order to be able to support their families while some women stayed at home caring for the kids. Although the buildings were of all different shapes and sizes, they all stood erect facing the sky. There was nothing extraordinary about this world, it seemed completely peaceful which came to the traveling party's surprise.

As for the family positions, Kurogane immediately took the role of the "father", while the role of "mother" was forced upon Fai for being one of the eldest, either way, he didn't mind. Syaoran and Sakura were the children that the mother was in charge of caring for. And finally, Mokona was the pet bunny, a role very fit for it since it was literally bunny, just with magical powers.

Back to present time, the ninja rested peacefully until he noticed that something vital was missing. He opened his eyes as soon as he came to realize that the mage was no where in sight. Usually, after work the blonde would greet him at the door with a serene smile but today was way different, no smile and no beautiful blond to be found.

Through the sides of Kurogane's ruby eyes, he caught a quick glimpse of yellow and blue. It was the magician from Seresu! It seemed that Fai went to the kitchen, and the ninja knew it! That being known, the "father" of the house raced towards the kitchen, which was not so far away from where he currently was.

"Hey mage.." The raven haired ninja spoke. Fai pretended not to hear. The "mother" of the household scrubbed furiously against dirty dishes he was cleaning, leaving them sparkling clean like porcelain when the sun's rays shone on it. Kurogane thought it was natural for Fai not to hear the first time since the sound of the water was ten times louder, or so it seemed.

"Hey!" The ninja of Nihon repeated again, this time louder, hoping that the other male heard him this time. There was no response, the feminine mage continued on with the dishes, leaving it clear that he didn't want to listen to anything Kurogane had to say. It made Kurogane wonder what was going through the other team member's mind.

It bothered the ruby-eyed male as if having a wooden splinter ingrained onto the sensitive part of of a thumb. He had to do something about it. After all, he couldn't think of anything he could of done to his partner to make him mad to the point of neglect. His next option was to get the blonde's attention in a different way. Kurogane reached for Fai's thin arm and pulled on it hard in an almost violent way, forcing the poor guy to drop a few dishes. A gasp escaped the vampire's mouth as the dishes clashed hard against the floor. Once shiny plates were now shards of broken porcelain in less than a minute. Consequently, the ninja succeeded in getting the magician's attention with a bonus venomous glare.

"W-Why did you just do that?" The vampire took a second to yell at the raven-haired "father" and then squatted to pick the broken pieces from the floor.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kurogane got in front making sure he received direct eye contact, Fai evaded this by turning his head to the side in which his Kuro-tan was no where in sight. "Hmph!"

"Why you ask?" The blonde said in a sarcastic tone. "A certain Kuro-BAKA is very very forgetful!"

"What did I 'Forget'?" The ninja made air quotes when he said forget. There wasn't anything he could have forgotten.

"A very special day too.." the blonde's voice trailed. "I had everything ready..EVERYTHING.." He looked like he was about to cry. "Y-You never came!" He yelled and a sparkling tear flew into the air.

Then it hit Kurogane! He knew what he had done wrong! It all went back to the morning of yesterday, 6 a.m. The alarm sounded continuously until a hand pressed the snooze button, it was time for the father to get ready for work. He yawned and then rubbed his tired eyes. He wasted some time running his thick hands through soft yellow hair. He wished that the moment would last forever but it was time to hit the shower, to his complete dismay.

When he returned from the shower, a creature was missing. It was his blonde, he wasn't in bed. To tired to come to this realization, Kurogane went for the door. He turned the door knob half way.

"Kuro-chi!" Fai appeared out of nowhere, a big smile spread on his face. "I hope you have a good day! Remember to get home early okay? You better not forget what today is!" He planted a light kiss on the ninja's cheek.

"Okay I won't." Kurogane smiled and patted the blonde. With that, he left off to work. He looked at his wrist watch calmly until he saw that he was running really late. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to make it on time. He was only late by about ten minutes, something really rare since he was always punctual. As punishment for getting to work late he had to stay after work and have a serious talk with his boss. The meeting with the boss took about an hour before he was released. From there, he made a couple of stops.

Later did he realize that it was dark out, he had to get home. How he felt guilty that he broke a promise on the day of their anniversary. Kurogane got home quickly, tired from all the running. When he got home, he realized that no one was waiting for him. He crawled into his bed and realized that Fai was asleep, the blonde couldn't wait for him any longer…

At present time the ninja slapped himself with the palm of his hands. He left the kitchen and came back with something in his hands. It wasn't that the ninja actually forgot something, it was just that he got home late.

"Don't cry." Kurogane comforted the now crying blonde.

"Happy belated Anniversary." He said oh so tenderly and held out something enclosed in a blue wrapping paper on his left and a bouquet of fresh flowers on his right. Fai looked up, a tear stopped right in the middle of his cheek. "Y-You r-remembered?" The beautiful blonde hiccupped and he placed the blue gift on the ground. As for the bouquet, he held in his hand.

"How can I forget? It's the day I met you isn't it?" The raven-haired man said in a slightly proud tone. "I was just late to work because of you.."

"O-Oh Kuro-tan!" The vampire punched the red-eyed ninja's shoulder. He was surprised that Kurogane remembered the purpose of the anniversary and didn't say anything about it. More tears fell, this time not of sadness but of happiness.

"Plus..several times you told me that everything is better late than n-" The yellow haired male interrupted.

"You owe me now, Kuro-daddy…" Fai said darkly. "You. Owe. Me."

"Huh? Why the hell should I owe you? You're the reason why I was late to work you damn mage!" Kurogane argued.

"You made me cry. Isn't that enough of a reason to make it up to me?" The mage counterattacked. "And besides…I'm really in the mood tonight."

"Fine…" The ninja said in a reluctant tone although he believed that Fai's suggestion wasn't too bad of an idea.

"Yay!" Fai chirped and tackled Kurogane.

From behind a thick wall stood Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona who were all ears from the beginning. They exchanged odd looks and decided that their elder team mates really were like mother and father since there were many misunderstandings between them. With that being said, the trio also noted that the blonde and the raven haired men really needed to work on their communication to avoid them..


End file.
